


Lending you a hand. Literally.

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: Gladio loves himself a good rub.





	Lending you a hand. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabble i had the urge to write last night. Who doesn't wanna get their hands on Gladdy Daddys cock.

Everyone had a tough fight last night. The Prince's group ran into a hoard of Niflheim Soldiers, thinking it would be as easy as cake to beat them into a pulp. That was, until the giant airship dropped 3 times the amount you just finished off. After that exhausting, pro-longed battle, everyone was spent. Even Gladio, who has the most stamina out of the Bro's, was heaving heavingly, leaning onto his broadsword to rest. Thus with everyones last strenght, you pulled yourselves to the closest camping area. Building up the tent, preparing the fire and food, gave everyone the rest. Collapsing with full bellies onto their sleeping bags, it didn't took long until, cuddled up in the tent, you could hear everyone snoring away.

 

You slept like a rock, cradled into Gladio's strong embrace. But something, was rather prominently poking you in your lower back, as you slowly tried to open your eyes, which were still heavy from yesterdays intense battle regiment. Gladio loved to be the big spoon and snuggle his face into your hair while sleeping. Loving the safe and comfy feeling of your big man, you were always happy to oblige. Allthough it meant to be constantly woken up with his morning wood pressing up against your back to start the day.

Sighing and rolling into the other direction to face your sleeping lover, you turned to face an already wide awake Gladio, giving you a sweet smile.

„Morning babe. Hope you slept well?“

„Morning, big guy. I slept very well, despite that there's now something trying to impale me.“

A deep chuckle rumbling through his chest, he shifted his hips even closer, making you feel his impressive hot bulge warming up your lower stomache.  
You could feel how it was already effecting your nether regions, switching on the desire in mere seconds. But you decided after his impressive efforts during last nights battle, that you will be the one rewarding him.

Getting up and straddling Gladios hips for a second before sliding behind his back, he looked a bit confused, perking one of his eyebrows up in a silent question.

„Just enjoy whats about to come, Gladdy“

Propping yourself up on your left arm, to peek over Gladio's giant back, you made sure that Noct and Prompto were still in deep slumber. Ignis was already out and about cooking breakfast, so nothing in this tent to worry about, as long as you two kept silent.

Diving back down, you lifted your right arm to sneak around his waist, giving featherlight strokes above his boxers.

„Babe, what are you up to so early?“ he almost hissed his question, while obviously reveling in your touch.

„Sssh. No talking. And if possible, no sound at all, if you can, that is...“ you replied cheekily, giving him a kiss on his bare back. With a small grunt he relaxed himself, giving you the signal to continue whatever you planned on doing to him.  
You slid further down, palming his already hard rock erection.

It never stopped to amaze you, just how gigantic your boyfriend is. Everywhere.

Hearing him trying to steady his breathing, you started to gently rub him above the fabric of his underwear. You knew how much he hated it to be teased, but on the opposite relished the thought to tease you to the point of begging him for release. But it probably wasn't the best location and time to test his self-control. After all, this was supposed to be a reward and not a punishment, as tempting as it was. At least for today.

Slipping beneath the waistband, you grabbed his throbbing cock, which was in dire need of immediate attention. Holding him as tight as possible, given his girth, starting to gently pump his lenght, you listened to his breath, giving you indicators as to what gives him the most pleasure. He wasn't going to hold out for long in the morning, so you tried to take your sweet time in pleasuring him as long as possible. Sliding up to his cock head, you teasingly stroked his foreskin back and forth a few times over the sensitive flesh, earning you a hum of appraisal. Putting your hand back around the swollen member, Gladio started to give some shallow thrusts into your fist, accompanied by his breathing getting more ragged. You let him do as he pleased, watching him fucking your fist harder with every second.

„It's allright, You can come anytime babe. Use me.“ you whispered, hiding your face between his shoulder blades.

A few hard thrusts later, he came with a muffled groan into the pillow, spilling his hot seed all over your now slick fingers. You kissed a trail down his back, propping yourself back up, watching Gladio get himself back together after his orgasm. He got up himself, as you locked eyes and started to lick your fingers clean from his cum.

„I think this is better than running into the woods to relieve yourself, huh?“ you purred in a low voice.

„Don't make me get used to this, sweetheart. I would love to get up every morning like this.“

Giving you a that lopsided smile you adored so much, he pulled you closer for a sweet and long kiss.

„Guess i got my work cut out for me now.“

Nuzzling his nose and giving it a quick peck, you're reminded again, why you love this big dork so much.


End file.
